Small, lightweight, and particularly planar items are often manufactured in bulk and shipped affixed by an adhesive, to a carrier or liner sheet, typically having a release agent of silicone or similar substance to enable removability of the item. The individual item is selected by the user, and the adhesive releases from either the item or the carrier (or both), and removed from the carrier sheet by pulling the item away from the carrier sheet. Frequently, the items are formed as one segment die-cut from a sheet of multiply replicated items which are contiguous with each other, spaced only by the die cut, and offering some lateral support relative to each other while adhesively attached to the carrier sheet.
Over time, and especially in elevated temperatures and in transit, the adhesives, adhesive gels, etc., move or slip from their original position on the carrier sheet, and the item or items often move laterally on the surface of the carrier sheet, alone or together. In extreme conditions, the items may partially overhang the edge of the carrier sheet. Furthermore, the movement of the items on the surface of the carrier sheet makes removal of the items difficult, especially if marked and/or removed by automated systems, e.g. laser printer applicators, pick-and-place and label applicators, etc., or simply suggests that the items may be inferior simply due to visual misalignment, resulting in waste or scrap items.